WO 2008/106641 A1 and WO 2008/153602 A1 describe battery modules having a housing in which a plurality of electrically interconnected battery cells are arranged.
In a conventional battery module, positions of external electrical connections, i.e., plus and minus poles, are specified. If a plurality of such battery modules are arranged on a carrier structure, such as an undercarriage of a motor vehicle, the poles of the battery modules are interconnected by means of bus bars that are designed such that they connect the poles accordingly. Long bus bars are often required for this purpose, which have to be guided around the housing, for example, and have a complex geometrical structure.